Refusing to Accept
by xxivxo
Summary: Rebuild of Evangelion: For once, Mari finds a way for Asuka to stop making complaints. [MarixAsuka]


**Refusing to Accept**

* * *

"You were slow as _hell_ in backing me up again four-eyes."

"Having another one of your fits are you?"

The sudden sound of a body slamming into the wall echoed throughout the long, narrow hallway that was filled with no one but the two who had been in idle banter mere seconds before.

"If that had been live combat again, that could've been the two seconds that could've either saved us or destroyed us all."

"Yeah well it wasn't, and besides you know I always end up being two seconds ahead of you anyways."

Asuke growled lowly.

The anger rose within her, it always seemed to happen when the laid-back demeanor of the brunette always took place nearly all the time. It was annoying, hardly worth her even acknowledging anymore, but for some reason she couldn't help but to get involved, so much so that she had taken to pushing the other woman into the wall, invading her personal space as much as possible.

"I don't care, next time fucking be there on time."

"As always, I'll do whatever you wish princess."

That phrase always made her anger double over.

"Don't call me that." Asuka practically spat out the words as she started taking a step back.

"But it's so fitting. You really do get fussy over everything, so I have to allow you to have your way and spoil you like a princess." Mari stated the explanation too smoothly, yet the playfulness in her eyes could still be seen to Asuka.

"I only get fussy because you can't do the simplest of things."

"Well besides all that EVA stuff, you being calm should be a pretty _simple_ thing to do too, don't you think?"

Asuka had to think over the question, actively pausing as she had taken steps away and had even started to start further down the hallway. Her strides forward were halted though as she felt a hand latch onto her forearm and then force her back against the opposite side of the hallway and against the wall.

It seemed the tables had turned.

"What the fuck-"

"Why do you always have to make such a fuss over everything? You really should just calm down."

"Four-eyes, let me _**go**_." Asuka was nearly growling again as she felt the other's body pressing directly onto her own now.

"Not until you calm down."

Mari moved a hand down quickly, forcing it in the proximity of the space between their hips, letting her palm rub and then fully grip at the area where red fabric was hiding a sensitive area. The touch was still felt though, the suit being so tight and the most minor of her fingers touching and brushing could be felt almost as if it was skin on skin.

Asuka lurched her body forward in an attempt to force the girl off, only to be pushed back into the wall again with an even louder echo than the first time. Her lone, visible blue eye showed an intense amount of dislike, only to be forced to an afterthought as she saw the smirk tug at the brunette's lips and felt the hand gripping more prominently than before.

The taller of the two leaned forward, arching her head alongside the long locks of light brown hair, muttering in a soft tone as she started running her other hand to start undoing the fastening of the suit at her back. "If you would just relax for once, you would actually enjoy this."

The prospect was not something she wanted to acknowledge as an option. Out of everyone she had met so far, Mari had been one of the people that had gotten under her skin the most. Never doing what she wanted, regardless of if she said she would. They'd constantly fight, sometimes having it turn physical, but somehow those scenarios not only took place on a daily basis but they also evoked themselves into her dreams as well.

It was almost a sully on her character to feel…_attracted _to her. Of all the people she could've chosen, why did Mari have to be the one to make her wake up in the middle of the night nearly sweating with a wetness between her legs that she had to shamefully force away. That reason alone had made her more frustrated than she normally would've been. Having to avoid that nightly release because no one but that one person who annoyed the fuck out of her would appear in her thoughts, it really was the main reason she found herself practically at Mari's throat more than usual lately.

"I always knew you were a pervert."

"Saw that gleam in my eyes?" Mari chuckled lowly as she started tugging down the red plug suit, letting it reveal the woman's upper body that was completely bare to her now. "You must be too if you're letting me strip you down here in the middle of the hallway."

Asuka felt her stomach twist at the notion that anyone could've walked by at any moment. Granted, they were near the hangar area and it was rare for anyone to come through here but the two of them, but there was always still that possibility with how many people roamed the ship. The rough grasping at her left breast made the thought slip from her worries.

"I'm not letting you do anything; you're going to regret this later four-eyes." Asuka tried her best to state the words in her that vicious tone that she would normally reserve only for Mari; however, the slight quiver in her voice towards the end of her words made it hard for her to even believe it.

"Whatever you say princess. I just know I wouldn't be a very good prince to you if I didn't take care of this for you, especially since it seems like you haven't done it in a while." The suit was tugged further down, showing the slim hips of the one pressed against the wall.

"That's none of your business." The idea that Mari would've even possibly known that she even did those things behind closed doors made her feel nervous but strangely more aroused at the same time. She cursed herself for that.

"Sure it is. I am a pervert after all." Mari dragged the suit down enough to reveal just what she had been after. Moving down onto her knees, she dragged her lips along the woman's inner thigh, steadily moving her mouth closer to the area that was visibly wet. "And somehow I think hearing your moans in person will be nicer than from behind a closed door."

Asuka felt the panic rise in her at the confirmed thought that Mari had been purposefully lingering outside of her door during the night. Turning her head to the side, she tried to hide her blush as she felt something warm, a flick of a tongue, running at the area where she would normally rub. Feeling it hit her clit made her bite the inside of her mouth, trying to restrain any noises.

"You're being quiet, it's so unlike you. Come on, you yell at me all the time, I want to hear you make some noise now." Mari stated in a hot breaths over the area that was already so sensitive.

The brunette licked again, sucking at the clit that was swollen now, the wetness that had formed before only growing into a slight trail that was running down the other's thighs. Tracing her tongue down from her clit to the outer lips that were slicked with wetness, she took in the taste before divulging completely into that heat that had even more for her to taste.

The restrained silence was broken for the first time then. Asuka couldn't help but to let a slight gasp form, her mouth parting more as she felt that tongue press deeper into her. The flick of it along her walls made her try to grip at the wall behind her, only to have her fingertips scratching instead.

Mari let her other hand shift up, her thumb rubbing at the clit that was still wet from where her saliva had swirled and sucked on the area beforehand. With a glance up, her blue eyes could see the flustered expression from the one above, the sapphire blue eye clearly looking down from the corner of her eye. It made her feel encouraged, the soft sounds becoming more prominent as she rubbed more and swirled her tongue in a circular motion that seemed to make her hips push forward suddenly.

The fact that was so flustered and aroused made her hate herself more than she ever had years ago. It was becoming too difficult to be quiet. The way the other woman kept moving her tongue with such experience, no she definitely didn't want to think about her having done this with anyone else. But still, seeing how her eyes kept staring up at her and feeling how her tongue was almost luring her to push her hips into the movement, it made Asuka unconsciously moan a little more loudly, her hips moving on their own accord to feel more of that heated pleasure.

Her head fell back against the wall, hands still sliding at the surface of the wall to find stability in the rising tension that was sure to make her reach a breaking point soon. Still feeling eyes on her, she parted her lips again for another series of dragged out moans, incomplete breaths, her body nearly trembling as she felt her hips pushing forward and down to almost fuck herself on the tongue that Mari was voluntarily licking and flicking deep inside of her.

Mari was getting off just on seeing how that mouth wasn't yelling at her but moaning instead. Tasting every trace of her that would drip on her tongue, she could feel how her hips were moving at an almost desperate pace now. Sensing what was about to occur, she timed it almost perfectly, letting her thumb rub in a circular movement that matched with how her tongue circled against her inner walls.

The soft cry of a name echoed in the hallway and then a rough dragging of a few German phrases were heard as Asuka pushed her hips forward once more, feeling her body shuddering greatly, the pleasure falling down in intense waves as she felt the warm tongue inside of her licking away all traces of her release.

Being sure to have licked up every bit of that wetness possible, Mari savored each flick of her tongue with the taste lingering. Leaning up, she moved up from her knees, leveling her gaze with the one from the woman who had her head leaned against the wall, her chest heaving from her uneasy breathing.

"I…hate you." Asuka stated in between breaths, her words in that low tone that she used when something inevitable happened.

Mari knew the words were a lie, but even still, she gave her one of her usual smiles. "Hate me enough to start sleeping in my room?"

"In your fucking dreams." Asuka gathered up her plug suit as best she could, working it back to cover her body properly as she had slid away from the other to start down the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure I am in your dreams and plenty of that activity occurs." Mari crossed her arms, surveying the sight of the woman walking away. "I'm also pretty sure if I'm outside of your room tonight that you won't refuse me actually coming inside for once...princess." With that her smile turned into a smirk.

_~ fin._


End file.
